The Cancer Genetics Program includes 34 Washington University School of Medicine faculty. The members of the Program have expertise in genomics, statistical approaches to the identification of genetic factors that contribute to the disease, molecular and clinical genetics and cancer biology. Research efforts focused on gaining a greater understanding of the genetic basis of tumor initiating and progression which will ultimately make possible new approaches to the prevention and treatment of human malignancies. It is the Program member's goal new approaches to the prevention and treatment of human malignancies. It is the Program member's goal to collaborate to develop new methods for cancer genetics research that will take advantage of the unparalleled advances in genetics that have come from the Human Genome Project. Members that will take advantage of the unparalleled advances in genetics that have come from the Human Genome Project. Members will work together to develop and apply new methods for mapping and identifying genetic factors that contribute to cancer risk, and will also develop methods to define specific gene/environment interactions that are important in tumorigenesis Members of the Cancer Genetics Program will continue to develop clinically relevant methods to identify patients and families who are at increased risk for an inherited malignancy, to identify and characterized new tumor suppressors and genes that modify risk for the development of cancer. With the advent of high throughput multiplexed gene analysis, members will begin to profile molecular changes in tumors and to use that information to direct patient treatment. Many of the Cancer Genetics Program members are also members of organ or disease site focus groups within the Clinical and Translational Research Program. This interaction with clinical investigators ensures that laboratory investigators are aware of clinically important research issues and that clinicians are made aware of advances in cancer genetics that may prove to relevant to patient care. The Cancer Genetics Program members will play a key role in cancer genetics education at Washington University School of Medicine and the Siteman Cancer Center.